The term “audio-animation” refers herein to an act of creating the illusion of life to a non-biotic figure. Hence, the term “audio” is not limited to the sense of sound and includes the visual and other senses.
A talking puppet is an example of audio-animation. A talking puppet is actually a non-biotic figure adapted to play or imitate human voices. Since talking puppets are individual figures, there is no coordination between the sounds voiced by one puppet and the sounds of another puppet.
Another example of voice animation is puppet shows, very common at Disneyland and other mass entertainment centers, in which a plurality of non-biotic figures perform a show. In this case, there is coordination between the figures. A computer controls the limited movement of the puppets in coordination with a soundtrack. Since the “acting” figures and the audience are not deployed in vicinity with each other, and since the figures have a limited range of movement upon which the audience may distinguish between the talking figure and the other figures on stage, a mono sound is adequate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for voice animation, which provides a better quality of voice animation than in the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.